supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
So-Called Diversity Officer
Chapter 1: Faira Mr. Assault, Pytka and Kania were in Sinnoh, Angel tagged along with them. "So, why are we in Sinnoh again?" Kania asked her older brother. J"I am going to find Selina, she attended that h***hole, other than Tyran, I can't tell if the others completed that s***hole of a university or had died." Pytka said. "Wait, people died in your university?!" Kania asked. "Да, the Dragon types recieved the worst, Faira, was a total f***ing b****, she starved me, treated me and other Dragon types horribly, and she claimed to be spreading diversity." Pytka said. Pytka went to ask the locals "Have you seen a female Garchomp?, her name is Selina." Pytka asked. "Selina! Yes! I am aware of her." The man replied back. "Thank Arceus! I'm wondering, is she dead?" Pytka asked. "I see you came from Pokémon University." The man said. "Да, I did." Pytka said. "Are you that Russian Hydreigon?" The man asked. "Да (Yes)" He said in Russian. "Hm, She's still alive, but Faira killed Kapuho, shot in the head with a plastic baton round, he died instantly, when were you expelled?" He asked. "March 12th." Pytka replied. "Yes, I worked at the university, Kapuho died three days after you were gone, Salu, Drai, Fukushi made it out safely, so did Selina, Koui is dead too, He died during a riot." He said, giving him the crushing news. Pytka stared in shock, Kapuho........Koui.......dead........ "Did Faira fire that fatal shot and caused that riot?" Pytka asked. "Sadly yes......" The man said. Pytka fell down to his knees. "КАПУЧОООООО! (KAPUHOOOOOO!)" Pytka shouted out. The other two Hydreigon was shocked while Angel felt hot tears stream down her face. "КОУИИИИИ! (KOHIIIIIIII!)" Pytka shouted out again. He was beyond angry, when he was expelled, two of the Six Hundreds died days later, the fact he was told this now made it feel worse. "Я УБЬЮ ЧТО ШЛЮХА! (I WILL KILL THAT W****!)" He screamed and cried Angel saw Pytka screaming. "Tyran knows that they're dead, so why didn't he tell Pytka?" Kania asked Angel. Chapter 2: Faira It took them a while to find Faira. "Well, look who's back, the Hydreigon in the sl**ty outfit and the Fairy traitor, now, who's the Hydriegon? Your stupid friends?" She asked with snark in her voice. "Heh, did you hear from the old man what I did do your Dragon scum friends?!" She asked Pytka. Pytka was filled with rage at this point, he wanted her to die, Angel wanted her to die, for what she did to Koui and Kapuho. "YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS!" He shouted. "I dare and I did, You Dragon types harrass and bully Fairy types, I am protecting the Fairy type population and minorities from aggression." Faira said. "No, You KILL Dragon types, you shot a defenceless young female in the back, starved the population, killed entire classrooms and put me and Pytka through a nightmare!" Angel said. "Your stupid rules endangered the lives, aswell as the group you were supposed to be representing, How the h*** can be there trans Pokémon, That doesn't make any sense!" Pytka shouted. Mr. Assault and Kania looked on. "Remember when you were shot in the wing?, Hydreigon wings are so sensitive." Faira said as she gripped on Pytka's left middle wing. Kania then looked on, her brother tried to hold back a scream as Faira twisted it. To Pytka, it was absolutely painful, "Your wings are very sensitive, you Darkie, you were pretty ticklish there too, but I want to make you scream, your kind harms innocent fairies." She said. "Nyet......you...harm.....them....." He said, gritting his teeth. "Didn't Angel used to tickle you there too?" She asked. She then grabbed a hold of another wing and squeezed it. "KANIA! KILL HER NOW!" He shouted to his sister. "Hah, is the Wussian Hydweigon's wittle wings too sensitive." She teased. Kania then ran up and struck Faira. Pytka's wings twitched. "Big brother, are your wings okay?" Kania asked. "Rasslab'tes', I've been through worse!" Pytka said. "Mr. Assault, let Pytka kill her, She had put me and him through untold misery and pain, She has killed 100 of my classmates, most of which were Dragon-types, Pytka has every reason to be angry at her, She used her job to kill and maim other Pokémon paramilitary style." Angel said. Angel clutched her Deino plush toy in her arms. Angel was the survivor of a massacre where her class was sitting for their exam until Faira's supporters came in and opened fire, she and Pytka survived, aswell as several others. "The university had to be shut down because Carol's trainer held a lawsuit, he won, The university was shut down due to the failure to keep their students safe from violence." Angel said. Faira then got up. "Hm, who's the b****?" She asked, referring to Kania. "She....she's my sister, you leave her out of this!" Pytka yelled. Kania then yelled at Faira. ”Your job was to uphold and help students, not kill and harm Pokémon for not being the same type as you, I want one question, WHY DID YOU HARM PYTKA ROMANOV!” Kania shouted. ”I wanted to keep the traitor and the Kovoskian in line, and I got to say.....It was fun strip searching him and making him stand, he had a really nice figure for some damn dragon.” She said. Pytka grabbed his gun, He then pushed her to the ground. ”I’ll wait until this is done to watch you die painfully.” He said. ”What the hell are you doing?, Get off me you Vanilla Asian!” She hissed. He fired the gun at Faira’s legs. ” (FUCK YOU!)” He shouted. Soon after shooting the first knee, he did the other. ”Shooting you repeatedly, or even selling you as a sex slave doesn’t cut what you did to me, I’ll wait until you take your last breath or when you’re in a wheelchair.” He said.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics